


Wählen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Companions, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late at Night, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Sobald sie nach Mexiko aufbrechen, sind Chris und Vin nicht mehr nur zu zweit unterwegs. Könnte das etwas ändern? (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wählen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Das hier hat sich außerplanmäßig fast von selbst geschrieben :) Für dich, liebe mcicioni, die Filmreferenz macht dir hoffentlich besondere Freude! Die erste Nacht auf dem Weg nach Mexiko.

Du unterhältst dich mit Harry, ich höre dich lachen. Du hast eine umgängliche Art, scheinst mit jedem gut auszukommen. 

Vielleicht legst du dich auch zum Schlafen zu ihm. Oder zu einem der anderen. Wir beide waren viel zusammen. Du wirst auch mal was anderes haben wollen. Und obwohl ich es nur zu gut kenne, allein zu sein … Das mit dir wird mir fehlen. 

Dann stehst du plötzlich neben mir, die Bettrolle unterm Arm. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung. 

„Noch ´n Platz neben dir frei?“ 

Ich nicke und lächle, als ich an unser Kennenlernen denken muss.   
„Ja. Komm nur her.“


End file.
